The invention relates to an assembly for mounting a seat or saddle to a generally vertical mounting post of a bicycle or exercise device. Specifically, it relates to the clamping apparatus that mechanically joins the rails or wires that form the lower part of a seat frame to a seat post.
The invention is primarily designed for light weight cycles such as track, road and mountain bikes where minimization of weight and quick adjustability of the seat angle and/or offset of the seat from the seat post is important. For mountain biking, a rear offset of the seat from the centerline of the seat post is generally preferred in certain conditions to get more of the rider's weight over the rear wheel. Although adjustability of the offset and adjustability of the seat angle are important features of all bicycle seats, simultaneous adjustment of these parameters by simply loosening one set of fasteners is desired to both decrease weight and the time required to make adjustments.
As used herein, the terms left, right, front and rear refer to the sides of a bicycle or exercise cycle or similar type seat with which the present invention is used.